Evolution of Song Gohan Version II
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: Gohan and Videl are having problems. The Senshi are having their own problems after being forced off of Earth. Let the worlds of the Saiyajins and the Senshi meet! Videl/Gohan eventual Gohan/OC
1. Landings and Delicious Views

Uzume: Alright. I know what you guys are thinking. The first version of The Evolution of Son Gohan sucked. Why the fuck are you writing another one? LOL WEEEEEELLL. Cuz I fucking felt like it! LOL jk jk I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for a while now. And this is what I got. It is NOTHING like the first version which was horrible.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ Sailor moon or any other anime mentioned in this story.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way Videl was written she would never do what I have her doing. The same goes for any other character in this story. Especially Gohan. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a **_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_** If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise. **

**!#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^*(*&^%$##^&*(*&REETY5^&***

One moment they were running from the authorities; she was fleeing with Asahi in her arms, the next thing Hizashi knew they were on a planet that she knew was not Earth. She could feel the hairs on her arms and neck stand up. The air was electrified with ki. Tightening her grip on her daughter she looked around and saw a sight that nearly made her cry. Not even a hundred yards away stood a group of Saiyajin. Honest to Selene Sayajins! It had been too long since she had seen a Saiyajin!

She locked eyes with one of them, and gasped. He wasn't full blooded! In fact she counted three half breed Saiyajins. Taking her eyes from him she looked towards the full blooded Saiyajins. Shaking her head she looked towards the others.

"Everyone alright?" The only answer she got from the girls was a collective groan.

"What do you think?" Mamoru sat up rubbing his head. Ungrateful bastard. Why did her cousin have to be in love with him? Oh wait… SHE WASN'T! She just stayed with him because of Chibi-Usa; forgetting the fact that the child was of the moon and would be born to her no matter what.

"Well then we should introduce ourselves to the occupants of this planet…" she nodded towards the group of onlookers. "I really don't feel like starting a war with them…"

"Sayajins… Honest to Kami Sayajins." Artemis whispered.

"Exactly. And we should ally ourselves with them as soon as possible." She nodded.

"And why is that?" Mamoru asked.

"Because, my father started an alliance with them during the Silver Millennium, along with the Jovian and Martian Kingdoms. They are great allies to have."

Mamoru snorted the mumbled, "And we see where that got your kingdom." Usagi stomped on his foot while the others glared at him.

Setting Asahi on the ground, she kneeled down. "Sweetie I want you to go over there and stand next to Chibi Usa okay? Mommy will be right back."

"Kay mama." The little girl just smiled before running full speed to her future cousin. Hizashi stood up straight and looked at Usagi and Minako nodded to both of them, then she nodded to Makoto and Rei. The first two would go as Princess and General. She, Makoto and Rei would go seeing as how it was originally their kingdoms that had led the original alliance.

All five of them slowly walked towards the other group, before stopping half way. No sense in giving a possible enemy the advantage of time to prepare an attack. Just two stepped out for them; the two full blooded Saiyajins.

Usagi spoke first. "My name is Princess Serenity, I am the Senshi of the Lunar Kingdom. This is my first Princess Minako Senshi of the Venisian Kingdom. And this is my second, Princess Hizashi Senshi of the Solar Kingdom." Immediately the smaller of the two Saiyajins stiffened at the mention of Hizashi. "And these two are Princess Makoto Senshi of the Jovian kingdom. And Princess Rei Senshi of the Martian Kingdom."

Gohan stared wide eyed at the apartment complex. He could do this! It was just a new apartment. A new completely empty lonely apartment… But this would be his chance to live on his own without anyone telling him where he could go and what he could and couldn't do. First had been his mother, then Videl.

While their relationship hadn't been bad, it hadn't been exactly everything that he had thought it would be. It hadn't taken long for them to hook up after Buu. And as the next few years passed, Gohan became sure that she was who he wanted. They had talked about moving to the next stage in their relationship often, but as a Saiyajin even a half-breed, Gohan warned her that it couldn't just be sex. He tried to explain that his Saiyajin instincts would start seeing her as his, and she could never be with another. He also told her that he was willing to wait until she was ready for all of that. They were both still young and both in college. He might have really wanted a family, but he understood if she wanted to wait.

So they had waited, because she wasn't so sure. The next time they had the same conversation she had brought it up. He was more than ready; however it seemed as if what he had told her had never sunk into her head. She just wanted sex. She still wanted to be able to go and do. She wanted to party. Something he did understand. But he just couldn't have _just_ sex. If he could he would. And he constantly told her that. He remembered a conversation between her, Bulma and his mother one day. Both his mother and Bulma had been on his side, they had told Videl that it would be practically impossible for him to sit by and watch her with another man if they took that next step, and then split.

*Flashback*

"I just don't know what to do Bulma... I really wanna take that next step with him! But he keeps saying that he can't." Videl held her coffee cup tightly in her hands.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure he isn't saying he can't in fact I know he isn't." Bulma smiled at her. "Saiyajins are different when it comes to their partners than us humans. We will often have as many lovers as we want, while a Saiyajin normally only has one their whole lives. They mate for life dear. And that is what Gohan is trying to say. He wants you, he does. But he wants you to understand that if you sleep with him, then something happens and you split… well dear if he saw you with another man his Saiyajin instincts would kick in. To his instincts you would be his mate. His w_ife._"

"But I'm not ready for that!"

"And that is why he won't do anything Videl. Look… Saiyajins don't choose their mates lightly… it's an honor that he wants to go that far with you. He sees you as strong enough." Chichi patted her hand.

"An honor? Strong enough?" Videl looked thoroughly confused.

"Of course! Everything with them revolves around strength! Their mates have to be able to keep up with them in one way or another. Even though I could never hope to keep up with Vegeta on the battlefield, I never let him push me around!" Bulma laughed. "And he knows that. Not that he would ever hurt me as it is."

"How _did_ you and Vegeta hook up anyhow?" That was something _everyone_ wanted to know.

"Well… really I was seeing both him and Yamcha at the same time…"

"But you said…"

"Well when I think back Yamcha did end up in the hospital a lot during that time." Bulmas eyes sparkled mischievously. "In all honesty I'm sure Vegeta did not plan to stay… but then I wound up pregnant… something I was _not _ready for. I had no idea who the father was. And still didn't know until Trunks was born."

"How did you deal with it?"

"At first I didn't… but Vegeta did something that Yamcha didn't after I found out." She smiled softly.

"What was it?"

"He stayed. What I'm trying to say is that if you do end up pregnant, Gohan won't be like every other guy his age and run. He _wants_ children. Gohan would be a great father Videl." Here she paused and looked as if she was trying to find the right words. "Videl… Gohan is a very good looking young man… one that I'm sure many young women would kill to have… don't keep him waiting for long… because one day… someone who _is_ ready will come along."

*End Flashback*

In the end, she said all she needed was some time to think on everything. So to make things "easier" he moved in with Bulma at Capsule Corp. for a while. Well they most likely shouldn't have lived together in the first place. And of course, Sharpener and Erasa went with her. That was something he didn't really mind. He had never quite gotten along with Sharpener, and Erasa just… she watched him way too damn much. And when she had decided she was ready they had started _slowly_, and had eventually gotten married. The happiness however didn't last. When they had decided that they had wanted to have children, another complication arose…Videl had problems getting pregnant. Because of this issue, they began to have problems. She had started blaming it on his not so human heritage, saying the Doctor told her she was perfectly fine. He wasn't sure if it had to do with his alien heritage or not. He hoped to Kami it wasn't that.

So now here he was… moving into an apartment complex near the college where he worked. He waved to some of his students as he found his way to the apartment.

"Zashi! Hey Zashi! How about you, me and lunch?" He turned and looked to where the noise was coming from. He saw this cute little red head walking up with her books next to one of his students. She stopped smiled and stepped closer to him messing with his shirt.

"How about you and me…." Then with surprising strength for her size she pushed him down. "Never in your life!" She continued walking by her hips teasingly swaying from side to side. She stopped suddenly and looked at him. "You're Gohan right?" She smiled widely.

"U-uh yeah?" Now that he got a good look at her she was more than cute. She had classic good looks with an hourglass figure. Her burgundy hair was short from what he could tell; she had a knit hat covering the back. She had on a v-neck highlighter yellow and black striped shirt and torn jeans. The cut of the shirt was in his mind _just right_. He would definitely be visiting his brother and Trunks for a spar later today.

She smiled prettily and stuck out her hand, "I'm Hizashi. Hizashi Sekaino"

_Hizashi?_ His mind decided to supply him with a memory that his brother and Trunks called a more than delicious view when it had happened. Nine young women in short pleated miniskirts, skin tight body suites, and heels had tumbled out of a portal; followed a man and two young girls, one dressed the same as the others, the other in play clothes; and three cats.

The one that had stuck in his mind for some reason was the red head wearing the white and gold uniform. Her gold eyes had been wide and innocent. Innocent as in pure, not naïve. She was holding on tightly to the youngest girl, a small red head with green eyes. Possibly her child. They had said they came in peace and only wished to find a way home. They also offered an alliance; one that Vegeta had readily agreed to, surprising them all. He had later explained that the Solar, Jovian, and Martian Kingdoms had once been allies of the Saiyajins. The alliance had been made simply because the kings of each race knew that it would be a devastating war should they meet on the battle field. The Solarians, Jovians and Martians might have been a part of a pacifist empire, but they were by no means pacifists themselves.

"I remember you." He nodded. Though he could have sworn her eyes had been more gold when they first met. They now had a hint of green to them.

Her face split into a grin. "Good! I was worried you didn't." Was she now? He shook his head mentally. He had been spending too much time with his brother and Trunks. He seriously needed to get laid. But that was highly unlikely at the moment. Sighing mentally he turned his attention back to her. She was looking off at something and frowning. When he turned to look she had dropped her books and was covered in a bright flash of fire that left him wide eyed. That didn't last long because something that can only be defined as a thing appeared.

It pointed at Hizashi. "You give me your life force!"

"Last Youma that took my life force had a bad case of indigestion… so I wouldn't advise it." She smirked before she attacked. Her movements were fluid and almost like a dance. Then the lightshow began. Fire leapt from her hands and feet. Before he could stop himself he titled his and decided that Goten and Trunks were right.

Suddenly she flipped over the _youma_ grabbing onto its shoulders before bringing it over hers and slamming it into the ground with a yell. She leapt back and fired one last attack.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Gohan slammed his eyes shut when he heard the familiar attack yelled out. She giggled. "You can open your eyes ya know." When he did she was smiling and was back in her normal clothes. She quickly picked her books up and dusted them off.

"What was that thing?"

"A Youma." She answered simply. "They must have followed us here when we were forced off our own planet… normal human souls aren't as powerful…" here she frowned.

"Forced off your own planet?" They hadn't said why they were here only that they felt it was best to ally their groups. She nodded sadly.

"It's a common thing on Earth that people fear what they don't understand. All the super heroes and villains were forced to go underground. Those who were human with no special abilities could blend in better… those like us… well… they had to leave… none humans from Earth have gone underground as well… youkai have fled to Makai… the Sidhe and their like have gone back behind the Veil. Batman hung up his mask and cape… Superman disappeared… None of us were warned… it just started happening… they started blaming us for the problems they had…" her eyes glossed over. "Our families don't even know where we are. We didn't get the chance to say goodbye…" Suddenly she shook her head. "Eh I'm sure you don't wanna here my so story."

"No no! It's alright! And I thought my life had gone down the drain. You guys can't even go home…" Gohan waved his hands earnestly. He paused for a second weighing his options. "Say, I could drop my things off at my apartment and you could tell me about it over coffee?" Pulling a move he had seen Trunks and Goten do he grinned smoothly. He had no idea why he was doing this. Getting to know her was one thing, but flirting with her was a completely different thing.

She giggled and her eyes sparkled. "I don't drink coffee… buuuut…" she rocked back onto her heels then her toes. "Why not?"

"Alright wait one second." He held his hand up then rushed to his apartment and threw his things in. He hadn't felt this excited about something since… well in a long time. When he got back she was finishing up talking on a cell phone.

"Alright… I'll be back later… uh huh tell her Mama loves her… bye." She stuffed her cell phone in her pocket and smiled again.

"You have a child and you don't drink coffee?"

"PFff coffee tastes nasty… I prefer Energy Drinks… gimme a Monster and I'm good…or a Mountain Dew." She waved her hand dismissively.

He grinned, "Anyways ready?"

"Lead the way." She grinned back.

!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_(*&^%$#$%^&*

Uzume Tsuki: I had fun writing this. I really did. I was inspired to write this because of the story X-Rated Tutoring Session by Whispering Kage. It's a good story… and I hope she finishes it soon. I thought about going the route of Gohan and Videl getting a divorce… but I came up with an even BETTER idea. If you paid attention you might actually get what it going to happen or at least part of it. It's kinda obvious actually.

JA NE!


	2. Coffee and Tender Moments

Hizashi Sekaino: Okay, I had an obviously **VERY** upset person send me a message about how I had written Vegeta in the first chapter of this, and how I stated that he stayed when Yamcha did not. Going so far as to pull a quote of Vegeta's from a specific episode, where he said he cared more about defeating an enemy than Bulma and Trunks. It was very apparent by what they sent me that they **DID NOT **read my warning. **SOOOOO **I'll be nice and post it **AGAIN **in **EVERY** chapter in this story. I placed said warning in **BOLD** for a reason. **TO CATCH THE ATTENTION OF MY READERS. **And to **EMPHASISE MY POINT**, like I'm doing now**.** So true to the word that I have written before the next chapter is dedicated to said "Upset Reader". I hope you like it :D Because I think I might have Vegeta **HUG AND KISS** Bulma and tell her that he **LOVES** her in front of **ALL** of the other characters!

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way Videl was written she would never do what I have her doing. The same goes for any other character in this story. Especially Gohan (VEGETA TOO). This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a **_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_** If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise. **

!#$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#W#$%^&*()_(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#W#$%^&

Hizashi laughed loudly as Gohan relayed one of his brother's many pranks with his best friend. "He's become sort of like a punching bag and target for Trunks and Goten. I'm guessing Trunks inherited Vegeta's dislike for Yamcha, and Goten just follows along happily."

"Hahah Oh God, I thought Haruka was bad with Mamoru! Though I think Yamcha is more comedic relief and Mamoru is more…of an annoyance." She frowned slightly then shook her head. "You said Vegeta dislikes Yamcha? Why?"

"Oh well Yamcha used to date Bulma apparently. It didn't work out, and somewhere along the line in their relationship Vegeta got thrown into the mix, and Bulma wound up pregnant with Trunks." Gohan shrugged.

Hizashi winced. "Youch! I'm pretty sure I know what happened to Yamcha in that time." She smiled and started messing with her hair. Oh this is just what she needed… a crush on a guy who was WAAAAY older than her. He also happened to be the Psychology Professor at the University; which was her major. Someone like him was definitely married anyhow. In fact she spied the wedding band from here. Yippie! She sighed mentally, why did all the perfect guys have to be taken? He was smart, good looking and she could have an intelligent conversation with him! She glanced out the window and titled her head. "Uhhh do you know him?" She pointed to the blond guy watching them.

"Oh no…just great…" Gohan hung his head and put his hands over his face. "That would be Sharpner." She snorted at the name and he smiled. "He's a friend of my wife's…" he admitted hesitantly. "And he's never liked me."

"And me being here won't help things." She worried her lip. She knew it. FAWK!

"I've never cared for his opinion of me. And as for Videl… well…" he paused and looked back at her. "She stopped listening to his lies about me a while back…" he still seemed a bit worried about something.

She frowned at the feelings she was getting, but she didn't press the issue. She had learned early on that people didn't like being read.

"Besides I can just say that you're one of my students and we ran into each other." His smile was charming. She could see why most of his students were girls. She had also seen his brother in action with the girls on campus. Goten's smile however was meant to disarm girls, where she was sure that Gohan's was not. Not normally. She could clearly feel the random flutter of feelings from him [1]. But she also knew that Saiyajin mated for life. No matter how attracted to her he might be, he would never leave his wife.

"Well technically that is true."She grinned deciding that a little flirting never hurt anyone. At his inquiring look she grinned wider. "I signed up to take your class this coming semester. Does she know about our alliance?"

"I'm not sure." His brow furrowed and he looked down at his cup of coffee. "We… haven't spoken in about a week…"

She gasped. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything." That was not something that happened with Saiyajins. The only thing that could part mates was death. Then again… he was half human… maybe his instincts were just as screwy as hers. [2]

"It's alright." He waved off with a smile. "Odd huh? A Saiyajin that is separated from his wife this way?"

"Well… you are half human… I know for a fact that your instincts pertaining to her would be different than a full blooded Saiyajin's…"

"You sound like you speak from experience…"

She sighed and looked down. "I am… after all I'm a hybrid as well…my father was Solarian… and my mother Venusian … You remember Minako?" At his nod she continued. "She's my half sister…"

"And your instincts?"

"Solarians are very similar to Saiyajins when it comes to their significant other… in fact because of the alliance… many Solarian-Saiyajin hybrids were born." A fleeting look of pain crossed her features before disappearing.

"And Venusians?"

She sighed. "My mother had many lovers before she met my father…and though she loved him… he was just another lover…she only later finally settled with Minako's father… and even then I'm sure she had a few between them… Daughter's of Aphrodite often have many lovers before they finally meet the man that… _conquers _their hearts..."she recited from memory and smiled ruefully. "Each one of her lovers had a special place in her heart… she told me that she loved father the most… but…"

"Wow… I could see how confusing that would be for you… do you mind me asking… what happened to Asahi's father?" here she looked down and moved her cup around.

"He was just a passing lover…a mistake that I made… that gave me a wonderful gift… but a mistake none the less…" before he could respond his cell phone went off. He looked at the caller id and winced.

"I take it that coffee is cut short?"

"Yeah…." She giggled and stood up.

"It was nice to actually get to speak with you." She smiled sweetly before walking away. Despite the threat that Sharpner was watching and Videl calling his cell help appreciating the view he got from watching her walk away. Oh boy was he screwed.

"Sooooo how did the date go?" Minako leaned around the corner smiling.

"It wasn't a date Mi-chan. He's married. And it's called cementing our alliance by getting to know him better."Hizashi rolled her eyes at her younger half sister.

"Well poo… he was cute too…" Minako pouted. She narrowed her blue eyes then squealed. "YOU THINK SO TOO!"

"HUSH MINAKO! Cute or not like I said he has a wife! Saiyajin's mate for life!" She hissed. She should have known that Minako would do this. Every time she even had lunch with a guy, even just a friend Minako seemed to think of it as a date and went psycho on her.

"So how was the date?" Haruka leaned in the front door.

"OH MY GOD! IT WASN'T A DATE!" Hizashi pulled at her hair.

"She thinks he's cute!" Minako giggled as she danced around.

"He has a wife!" She waved her hands around.

"She totally likes him." Haruka grinned totally ignoring the smaller red head.

"Saiyajins mate for life ya know!" Hizashi pointed at both of them but they still ignored her.

"So how was her date?" Michiru came in and wrapped her arms around Haruka, kissing her cheek.

"She totally digs him." Haruka said returning the favor.

"HE'S OLDER THAN ME! AND IT WASN'T A DATE!"

"Oh that's so sweet!"Michiru gushed.

Usagi pulled Mamoru and ChibiUsa in. "Hey what's going on? Hey Zashi-chan! How did your date go?" This time she instead of yelling in denial she glared at all of them before finally speaking.

"I hate all of you." Minako glomped her and smiled.

"But we loooooooove you Hizashi!"

Gohan walked slowly into Capsule Corp. He couldn't believe it! She had actually believed Sharpner over him! She had never listened to Sharpner! Not even in High School! And now this! He had no idea what her problem was anymore. This definitely went farther than just her not being able to get pregnant. She had never had an issue with him being around other women before. And when she asked, she always believed him when he said it was one of his students or a co-worker. And it always was!

He stalked into the kitchen only to turn around and walk back out. "Whoop!"

There in the middle of the kitchen was Vegeta and Bulma in the middle of a make-out session. Not something that he ever expected to see or wanted to ever see again. And it hadn't looked like the normal Vegeta was ready to go and would take it whenever he damn well pleased moment either. He stopped and smiled slightly. He knew the Saiyajin no Ouji cared about Bulma. To what extent he wasn't sure. But he had been witness to the few rare moments of tenderness that he showed to the blue haired genius. And this looked to be one of them. And he knew well enough to not interrupt them.

He heard Vegeta mumble something and Bulma giggle. "You can come in now Gohan."

"Naah it's alright I'm good right here… ummm have you seen Goten and Trunks?" He was pretty sure that Vegeta would kill him if he went in there right now. That or threaten to maim him should he mention anything about seeing them like that.

"The garage last time I checked! EEK! Vegeta stop!" At that he quickly made his getaway. On the way to the garage he passed his dad on his way to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you dad!"

"Bulma making lunch again?"

"Naaah Vegeta's in there with her…." He saw his father's eyes widen in realization before turning and going the other way. Laughing he continued on his way to find his brother so he could pound him into the gorund.

!#$%^&*()*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()*&^%$#!#$%^!

Hizashi Sekaino: Okay I admit this chapter isn't as good as it could have been. But I typed most of it up in response to that message I was sent. Though I do hope the person feels stupid seeing how I CLEARLY stated that I would be writing OOC moments. Anyways, I might come back to this chapter later and re-write a few things. I hope you guys like it, I'm trying not to rush any relationship or failing relationship too much.


End file.
